1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid modified ethylenic random copolymer and its uses. Specifically, it relates to a liquid epoxidized ethylenic random copolymer and a liquid hydroxylated ethylenic random copolymer and their uses. More specifically, it relates to a liquid epoxidized ethylenic random copolymer and a liquid hydroxylated ethylenic random copolymer which can exhibit excellent performance in such uses as a lubricant oil additive, a paint additive and a resin modifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various additives are incorporated in lubricant oils such as gear oils, engine oils, greases, metal processing oils and mold releasing agents according to the purposes for which they are used. Most of these additives are polar compounds. For these additives to achieve the intended purposes, they are desirably soluble in base oils of these lubricant oils. Some of these additives have low affinity for the base oils, and remain merely dispersed is the base oils. Recently, conventional mineral oils as the base oils have been superseded by synthetic lubricants typified by olefinic polymer oils. These synthetic lubricant oils more noticeably have the above tendency, and in many cases, the effect of the additives to improve the performance of lubricant oils is not sufficiently exhibited. Accordingly, in the field of lubricant oils, there has been a strong demand for a solubility increasing agent which can increase the solubility of various lubricant oil additives in base oils.
In the field of paints, additives are incorporated according to various purposes. For example, ultrafine silica, ultrafine precipitated calcium carbonate, bentonite and organic bentonite have been used as a filler sedimentation inhibitor, an anti-sagging agent or a low temperature flexibility imparting agent. For some purposes of use, they do not sufficiently exhibit their performance. Accordingly, paint additives having excellent properties have been strongly desired.